


Кофе в постель

by ginpachi_sensei



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mostly Gen, and only see it as some kind of friendship, slight hint of Shinji/Hiyori, you can ignore it if you wish
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginpachi_sensei/pseuds/ginpachi_sensei
Summary: В один прекрасный день Хиори разбудил кофе, пролитый на ее одеяло...





	Кофе в постель

**Author's Note:**

> Это был пробный пост. Но я решила, что, наверное, это и неплохой фанфик. Первый раз пишу что-то из "Блич") Отношения между персонажами указала, но это не обязательный пункт. Каждый для себя сам решит, как больше нравится ^^  
> И да, небечено. Если кто-то решит помочь, я буду очень рада)

Планировалось обычное для Хиори утро. Она намеревалась выспаться (читать: проспать до двенадцати), приготовить завтрак (подогреть, что Лиза утром состряпала), а затем немного потренироваться (в искусстве управления тапками). И, кажется, так все и начиналось: Саругаки мирно посапывала, видя «интереснейший» сон про размахивающего своим зампакто Куросаки. И вроде бы все было нормально… рыжий пытался выполнить какой-то шикарный трюк, а мелкая с хвостиками выкрикивала: «Ну ты, лысый! Все совсем не так! Махать надо в другую сторону!». Тот, кажется, хотел что-то ответить, но вместо слов из его рта вылетели странные лязгающие звуки, а потом Хиори почувствовала, что ее правой руке ну очень горячо…  
  
Кажется, это было уже что-то из другой оперы, поэтому Саругаки пришлось проснуться. Единственная мысль, появившаяся в ее головке на тот момент – «Убью». Ох, и страшное же выражение лица у нее, наверное, было, раз стоящему рядом Шинджи пришлось сделать пару шагов назад. Резко усевшись в кровати, Саругаки нащупала рукой мокрое горячее, да еще и темно-коричневое пятно на одеяле. Взгляд на вайзарда. Кружка в руках. Полупустая…  
  
– Шинджи! – Саругаки соскочила на пол, выкрикнув еще пару нецензурных фраз. – Ты чего творишь, придурок? Давно тапкой не получал? – С каждой фразой девушка становилась все злее и злее. Только почему-то Хирако не улыбнулся своей ехидной улыбочкой в ответ, не киданул ей эту кружку в руки и не убежал, противно посмеиваясь, восвояси. Он только отступил еще на пару шагов назад с немного удивленным и даже (неужели?) сожалеющим видом. Но, кажется, Хиори не особо задумывалась о деталях. В голове она продумывала свою будущую месть. Это должен был быть самый жестокий план в истории. Бомбы, взрывы, земля разлетается в разные стороны, крики о помощи, злобный смех за кадром…  
  
– И чего это ты вдруг решил испортить мне это утро? Я думала, мы перемирие заключили, – пробубнила Саругаки. – Праздник что ли какой… - она запнулась, как раз вспомнив, что сегодня… 8 марта. «Вот черт!» - выругалась про себя Хиори. Кажется, длинный хотел поздравить ее с утреца чашечкой кофе, только вот все вышло не очень удачно. Саругаки даже стало немного совестно. И грустно. Очень грустно. В основном, из-за того, что месть придется отменять. А ведь какой план шикарный был!..  
  
Вздохнув, Хиори собрала всю волю в кулак и, уставившись в пол, проговорила:  
  
– Знаешь, это… спасибо… за кофе…  
  
Затем она подняла взгляд на парня. Тот уже успел напялить свою жуткую улыбочку. «Вот придурок!»  
  
– И все, на этом мы закончили! Извиняться я не собираюсь, – выпалила Хиори, проходя мимо Шинджи. – И да, стирка сегодня на тебе.


End file.
